


# Let Chanwoo Fuck! (Or be fucked)

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: "Oh no the poison will kill him unless they have sex" but make it Chanwoo and Hanbin
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	# Let Chanwoo Fuck! (Or be fucked)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Ain for enabling me on writing sex pollen for the iKON ficdom
> 
> If you hadn't played any RPGs (maybe even knowledge on D&D can be used here) in your entire life... Well then i hope you still get to enjoy this.
> 
> If you don't know what sex pollen is then i beg you to google it (which is the reason why mildly dubious consent is a tag here.)
> 
> The spell Chanwoo uses is from a PS2 game called Shining Force EXA.
> 
> Also please write more Chanwoo ships. He's hot.
> 
> Unbetaed, enjoy or not.

Slicing through the last reanimated skeleton, the halls have become eerily quiet. Sensing no danger, Hanbin looked back to his comrades.

"Everyone good?" the warrior, asked the other members of his party as they had reach the door leading to final room of the castle they were clearing as part of a quest they took.

In the Castle Of Sins, the mission requested that they defeat all seven boss monsters. Each of those monsters represented one of the seven deadly sins. The bounty on clearing this dungeon was worth seven million gold!

A chorus of reassurance came from six other men, all worn out from the expidition.

"We only have a few mana and health potions, I don't think the whole party should fight," Yunhyeong, the elven archer, states as he rummages through their shared inventory.

"But we have Chanwoo's healing spells to keep us topped up," Bobby, the paladin, chimed in.

"Yeah, if he feels like it-"

"Zip it you spoony bard," Chanwoo snipped on Jinhwan.

"That's spoony Bard _hyung_ to you, newbie," the tiny, music-based support character retaliated.

"Guys, just, leave the priest alone," Came Hanbin's, tired voice. 

It was a blessing when Chanwoo had joined them, rounding out the team with light magic and some healing spells that their mage neglected in pursuit of other elements.

And it was pure luck that Hanbin just happened to be attracted to the priest. That's why he was accepted to join their party in a blink of an eye.

"I'm telling you Hanbin!" the bard frustratedly pointed a finger at the tall holy man in front of him, "This sadistic fuck wants you to beg for his healing!"

"That never happens to me! Maybe he just prioritizes in healing the frontline," Hanbin rebutted.

"Yeah well, it's because he loves staring at your ass through your leather gear-"

Chanwoo bonks him in the head lightly with his magic staff, glaring at Jinhwan.

"Okay fine! Here's what's happening: me and Chanwoo will solo this monster, you non-combatants buff as before we enter," Hanbin commands, tired of the squabbling, "Then you guys can leave the dungeon-"

"Do you mean that?" asks their assassin, Donghyuk, a bit too excitedly.

"Yes I do-"

Everyone started dumping all their aura spells, which was quite funny. Jinhwan had to switch to different instruments for certain stat enhancing skills.

"See you lovebirds back at the tavern!" came Yunhyeong's voice as the runic glow from the town scroll bathed them for a second before teleporting them away, leaving the warrior and the priest by themselves.

"Don't worry Chanwoo, I'll protect you," Hanbin reassured as he rests a hand on the taller's shoulder.

Chanwoo bats the hand away as he went ahead.

And if the thought of being alone with their leader made him blush, well, Hanbin doesn't need to know.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

The room glowed a sensual shade of pink, the air seemingly filled with a sweet scent mixed with menace as the duo entered Lust's Lair.

No more than three steps taken inside, a shadowy figure made it's presence felt.

A woman peeked out of one the pillars lying around, taking a big whiff before moaning seductively to herself.

"I smell... Sexual tension and unneeded pining from a couple. Oh!" the lady exclaimed in shock, revealing her entire being to the duo.

The two adventurers took a step back. She may have seemed like an ordinary girl, but she was a monster. Her lower half consisted of a tail similar to a snake's. Scaly and shining pink, they were against a lamia.

"Quite the strong pair of men you are to have reached me here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jormungand, the ever-so-beautiful, final boss of-"

"God, I really wish we could skip this dialogue right now!" Chanwoo complains, being his usual, asshole self.

"What's this, I hear an emotionally constipated holy man speaking?" Jormungand eyes Chanwoo, coiling her tail up to look much taller, "Ah, big guys like you are always fun to take down first!"

"Not on my watch, you'll have to get through me first!" Hanbin announced as he stepped forward, putting the priest behind him and bracing his body for battle.

"Ahhh, you guys remind me of the erotica i read!" The demon squirmed as she brought her hands to hold her blushing cheeks. Her eyes glinting a deep crimson.

"Hyung, I'm going to channel my strongest spell, I'm counting on your protection," the priest whispered to the warrior.

In a flash, Hanbin was clashing his sword with the monster's blade-like nails, as Jormungand pounced without warning.

"My my, aren't you quite the feisty one, warrior. You're definitely my type of a seme," Jormungand spouted as she looked Hanbin up and down, admiring the way his armor's sleeveless-ness showcases such strong arms.

Hanbin had no idea what she was saying, but all he knew was he had to stop her from getting near Chanwoo.

A circle of runic markings began to shine where Chanwoo stood, his robe billowing as the air around him was charged with magic.

Jormungand seemed to have noticed their scheme as she jumped back from Hanbin.

The monster licked her nails before shooting them like a projectile at the duo.

Hanbin tried to block them all, but one nail had managed to hit Chanwoo on the shoulder, making the latter grunt in pain.

"Chanwoo!" Hanbin called out as the air around the priest got stronger.

"Don't worry about that little dart darling, I'm sure you'll find it helpful," Jormungand winked suggestively as she coiled her tail to pounce once more.

But Chanwoo was done.

"Avalon Nova!" was the last thing anyone in the room heard as light filled the room, the blast zoning upon the lamia, instantly vaporizing her. All that was left of her was a note.

Hanbin wipes his brows with his forearm. That was dangerous. Good thing Chanwoo could literally one shot someone at the cost of all his mana thanks to his high intelligence stat.

The room goes back to it's eerie silence. The air although, seemed to have fill with the scent of... Cherry blossoms? Hanbin was about to check the fallen note when suddenly, Chanwoo collapsed to the floor.

The metallic clang of his staff rang throughout the room as Hanbin suddenly turned towards the priest.

"Chanwoo!" Hanbin cried out as he approached the younger male, cradling him in his arms.

"Whoa, you're burning hot!" Hanbin dropped him from his arms immediately, making the priest whine in pain as he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"I, ah... Don't feel so good," Chanwoo breathed out, the mantle of his robe falling off his head, "Like I'm being burned alive." 

"Okay, don't worry, hyung is here," Hanbin said in a panicky voice as he fished for any ailment-curing potion. 

But to his luck, (or lack thereof) none of them seemed to have any effect on Chanwoo.

"Here, drink this mana potion and try to cast Dispell Ailment on yourself," the warrior chided.

It seemed to have given Chanwoo a bit of energy though. The younger managed to stand up.

"Hot," was all Chanwoo had to say as he made to remove his robe, leaving him in chainmail and cotton shorts, which was tented-

"Wait, the note!" Hanbin scrambled to where Jormungand's remains would have been, feeling heat surge to his cheeks seeing the priest aroused.

'So it seems your partner/s has been lethally poisoned by moi, Jormungand the ever-so-beautiful-'

Hanbin skimmed through the note, so it was a special kind of aphrodisiac poison that messed with someone's head, could only be cured by-

"Sex!?" Hanbin wasn't able to suppress his voice. This situation was so fucked up. Chanwoo could die if he doesn't nut out the poison or something?

Hanbin continued inspecting the vague pamphlet, his emotions getting jumbled the more he reads through it.

'By semen, I mean yours, not the victim's. Don't worry! It only works if you both harbor feelings for each other!'

"What? So, Chanwoo likes me too?" Hanbin thought to himself, not able to process this delightful, yet shocking, information.

"Hyung, I- can't... My chest- Fuck!" Chanwoo cursed, throwing his light armor to the floor. His nipples seemed have become a lot more sensitive as he brought a hand to tweak one, making him gasp and shudder.

"Okay but where does he have to... Ingest the?" Hanbin couldn't even think of saying it.

'Cum inside the bum, tom' was the notes final words as a tiny illustration of the lamia holding a peace sign above her eye, winking, and had her forked tongue out, was placed beside it like a signature.

Hanbin crumpled the annoying piece of paper and threw it as hard as he can. If he could only revive Jormungand he'd be glad to kill the monster again through strangulation.

"Hyung?" Chanwoo moaned, his hand had moved to fondling his hard-on through the cloth.

Hanbin's jaw dropped as he looked back to his dongsaeng. The younger's eyes were glazed in lust as he sat on the heels of his feet, touching the tent in his crotch.

"Yeah Chanwoo?" Hanbin asked, trying to be nonchalant as his heart was beating faster than ever in his entire life.

Which was crazy, considering he was always near the jaws of death thanks to adventures.

"I need your cock," Chanwoo announced without a hint of shame, deciding to finally remove his underwear.

"Chanwoo," Hanbin approached the naked man and held him by the shoulders, hoping he could knock some sense into him." I need you to listen to me, you've been affected by something that's making you say things you might not mean." 

"No hyung, I really mean it. I need your cock. To cure me of this- poison, right?" Chanwoo seemed to have managed to huff out, with a surprising amount of clarity in his thoughts while reaching to cup at Hanbin's crotch, which was also pitching a tent of it's own.

A moan escaped Hanbin's lips at the touch. He couldn't pull away, letting the younger be occupied with something.

"You're under a poison messing with your head! I couldn't forgive myself if you didn't want this," the warrior reasoned since Chanwoo seemed to have a grasp of what's up with him.

"I do, I've liked you ever since you recruited me to your party," the priest admitted as he tugged at the hem of Hanbin's pants, "Now, please help me, or I might die."

"Right." Hanbin hurried to undress, suddenly reminded of the clock running on his member's life.

He felt shy as he made to remove his top, looking at the younger, Chanwoo was well-built for a magic user. Not to mention his cock, which was thick and already leaking pre-cum, with dark curls of pubic hair making it quite the intimidating sight.

"Y-you're huge, Chanuya," Hanbin meekly complimented, laying out Chanwoo's robe so the younger could avoid lying on the dirty floor.

"Don't be intimidated hyung, you're the one going to fuck me." Chanwoo answered boldly as he began to touch himself once more, trying to ease his erection.

Hanbin took the smallest bottle in their inventory as makeshift lube, pouring it into his hand before bringing a finger to the younger's hole.

Chanwoo moaned at the intrusion, "Don't prep me too long, the poison will-"

He was cut off by the jab Hanbin did to his prostate, making him moan and more pre-cum leak out of his cock.

"Yeah, just making sure you won't get hurt" Hanbin argued.

"Hyung, I'm literally going to die if you don't fuck me. I can handle a little pain." Chanwoo whispered, with as much bitch his sex-crazed brain could muster, "Especially if it's from you, So please, fuck me already."

Hanbin felt his cock twitch at the declaration, lubing up with the rest of the potion and putting Chanwoo's legs to clutch between his middle as he positioned the tip of his cock to the younger's hole.

Hanbin slowly eased into Chanwoo as they both moaned, the sensation new to the two of them.

"Fuck- you're tight." Hanbin said through gritted teeth as he pushed further inside.

Once he felt his pelvis meeting Chanwoo's ass, he began to pull out until only the head was left before slamming back in, making the younger scream below him.

"Hyung!" the priest cried as Hanbin set a brutal pace. If it were up to him, he'd want to stretch this out as much as possible.

Chanwoo brought a hand to cover his mouth, embarassed by the sounds that easily came out of him as his leader fucked him hard.

"Hey don't do that, I wanna hear you. It'll help me cum quicker." Hanbin pleaded, focusing on getting the medicine administered ASAP.

Reluctantly, Chanwoo did as he was told. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled mixing with both of their moans was music to Hanbin's ears.

"Are you close?" Hanbin asked as he felt his orgasm nearing already.

"Not yet, but it's fine. Cum first, save me hyung." Chanwoo whispered, his arms moved to drape upon the back of Hanbin's neck.

"Here it comes Chanwoo!" Hanbin warned and leaned down to kiss at his dongsaeng, feeling it reciprocated with the same fervor, Hanbin came in three waves inside the younger, hoping he gets entirely milked out for the cure.

Feeling his ejaculation coming to an end, Hanbin pulled out, simultaneously breaking the kiss between them.

The poison seemed to subside quick as Chanwoo groaned tiredly, the scent of cherry blossoms fading away from him.

Yet his erection was still there.

Without a second thought, Hanbin dove down to take the hot rod into his mouth, trying to take as much as his gag reflex can take.

"Hyung, you don't have to, I'm cured-" Chanwoo tried to protest, embarassed enough but not disliking what the older was doing.

"I want to get you off," Hanbin stated before returning to the erect cock, beginning to flatten his tongue on the underside as he began to suck.

Chanwoo brought a hand to grip at the warrior's hair, pulling at it. This made Hanbin moan, the vibrations of which in was felt upon the younger's dick. He wasn't going to last long.

"C-close." Chanwoo moaned out.

Remembering what the younger was doing to himself, Hanbin brought a hand to tweak at Chanwoo's nipple, making him gasp an octave higher.

"God, hyung- I'm about to-"

Hanbin's mouth was suddenly filled by warmth as Chanwoo came. The warrior tried his best to swallow it all, but he had to sputter and cough out the fifth shot of semen, which went to dribble on his chin.

"Holy shit," Chanwoo exclaimed as he opened his eyes, beholding the wonderful sight of his hyung thumbing off a drop of semen from his lips before sucking on the creamed digit.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

The two exited the room and began walking all the way back to the entrance of the castle. Hanbin's ability making sure lower-leveled monsters wouldn't attack them. 

"So, feelings huh?" Hanbin tried to start. It felt awkward talking about romance after the sex they had.

"Hyung, as much as I lost my mind back there due to some kind of sex pollen. I did mean it when I said I like you." Chanwoo looked at the older man behind him, who was blushing so cutely.

"Then... Do you want to be my boyfriend? Wait, Am I going too fast? I hadn't even serenaded you, or brought you out to dinner," Hanbin gasped in between his monologue, "Do I even have something nice to wear-"

"Hyung!" Chanwoo clapped his hands unto both of Hanbin's cheeks, practically squeezing his face to grab his attention.

Chanwoo placed a quick kiss on Hanbin's pouted lips, "Shut the fuck up," the priest added with a smile that showed his dimples.

"And my answer is yes. Now come on, let's grab our reward!" Chanwoo insisted as he held Hanbin's hand, staff in the other.

"I think I already did," Hanbin whispered to himself as he let the taller man lead the way out the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending whomp whomp thanks for reading, kudos and all that if you liked it or nah. Stay safe!


End file.
